yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dark Magician (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Mago(a) Negro(a)" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dark Magician", known as "Black Magician" (ブラック・マジシャン Burakku Majishan) in Japanese, is an archetype that has been a part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise since its beginning, with "Dark Magician" appearing as Yugi Muto's ace card. During the Battle City arc and subsequent arcs, more cards were introduced, such as "Dark Magician Girl". Originally a series, the release of "The Eye of Timaeus" cemented its status as an archetype. The archetype also contains a sub-archetype, "Dark Magician Girl". "Dark Magician of Chaos" and "Skilled Dark Magician" are not "Dark Magician" cards because they do not have 「ブラック・マジシャン」 in their Japanese names. Nomeando No '' Tcg * In French and German, the effect of "The Eye of Timaeus" supports both the "Dark Magician" archetype ("Magicien Sombre" and „Dunkler Magier“, respectively) and the "Dark Magician Girl" archetype ("Magicienne des Ténèbres" and „Dunkles Magier“, respectively), due to the gendered nature of the language causing the term "Dark Magician" to differ between "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". Notably, in German, the "Dark Magician Girl" archetype is supported under the name „Dunkles Magier“, whereas other cards that support the archetype support it under the name „Dunkles Magier-Mädchen“. * In Portuguese and Spanish, the effect of "The Eye of Timaeus" supports "Mago(a) Negro(a)" and "Mago/a Oscuro/a", respectively, which includes both the name of "Dark Magician" ("Mago Negro", "Mago Oscuro") and part of the name of "Dark Magician Girl" ("Pequena Maga Negra", "Chica Maga Oscura") in that language. * In Italian, despite the term for "Dark Magician" differing between "Dark Magician" ("Mago Nero") and "Dark Magician Girl" ("Ragazza Maga Nera"), only the former is supported. Commonalities "Dark Magician" monsters have several features in common: * The armor of most "Dark Magician" monsters is a collection of shiny, curved plates with sharp edges, all of the same color, which covers the torso and shoulder areas. On the edges of the plates are curved trimmings of contrasting shade. "Magician's Robe" is the monster version of it. * Some of these monsters also have hats which appear to be similar to a stereotypical wizard's hat, which is usually crooked, leaning forward at the tip and with several rings which segment it. These rings are of the same color of the curved trimmings seen elsewhere on its attire. * Some of these monsters have Spell Counters embedded in their staff, shield, sword or armor. * Some also have the "Dark Magical Circle" depicted in the background of their card artwork. Estilo De Jogo Usual opening combo is to use the Normal Summon effect of "Magician's Rod" to search for "Dark Magical Circle", then use the 2nd effect of "Dark Magical Circle" to banish a card during either player's turn. "Dark Magic Inheritance" can continue searching for powerful cards in a similar fashion. "Dark Magician of Chaos" can banish any monsters it destroys by Battle, and "Ebon Illusion Magician" can Special Summon any Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster from the Hand or Main Deck and Banish any card on the opposing field when a Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster declares an attack (Before damage calculation, so the Normal Monster will attack again). "Illusion Magic" can be used to reload the effect of "Ebon". Another Monster with search effect is "Apprentice Illusion Magician" that can add a "Dark Magician" to the Hand to fuel the effect of "Magician Navigation". "Apprentice" is also a Level 6 for the Xyz Monster "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal", which can Rank-Up itself (without a Spell Card) into "Ebon Illusion Magician" and use Xyz Monster effects on the same Turn. "Magician Navigation" can Special Summon both "Magician of Dark Illusion" and "Dark Magician" during your opponent's turn while "Magician's Rod" is in your Graveyard and "Dark Magical Circle" is face-up on your side of the field. "Dark Magical Circle" and "Magician's Rod" will both activate and go on a Chain (you chose the order of the Chain Links); make the effect of "Magician's Rod" Chain Link 1 and Tribute the "Dark Magician" you just Summoned as the cost, then activate the effect of "Dark Magical Circle" as Chain Link 2 to banish 1 card your opponent controls. After resolving, you can activate the Trigger Effect of "Magician of Dark Illusion", allowing you to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from the Graveyard. "Illusion Magic" can reset the "Magician Navigation" combo mentioned. "Magical Dimension" can safely remove the weaker "Magician" and "Magician Girl" monsters from the field and replace them with stronger monsters. "Dark Magic Veil" can also be used similar effect without needing the "Magician Girl" engine mentioned above. The "Dark Magician" archetype also meshes nicely with the Spellcaster control Decks against Spell/Pendulum-heavy or Trap-heavy Decks, allowing for fast field control while shutting down an opponent's ability to use Spells and Traps, namely "Dark Paladin" and "Sorcerer of Dark Magic". "Dark Paladin" also works well with ''and against decks focused on Dragon-Type monsters (however, it is vulnerable to the effects of "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand", "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" and "Chaos Emperor Dragon", unlike "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman", so it is best to back-up "Dark Paladin" with "Solemn Strike" and "Effect Veiler"). "Summoner Monk" and "Elemental HERO Prisma" are useful in combination with "The Eye of Timaeus" by using the effect of "Prisma" to change its own name to "Dark Magician". "Summoner Monk" can also make "Daigusto Emeral" to make further "Dark Magician" and "Trance the Magic Swordsman" combos. "Berry Magician Girl" can Special Summon a "Magician Girl" monster from the Deck when attacked. Good targets are "Chocolate Magician Girl", which can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from the Graveyard, and "Lemon Magician Girl", which can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from the hand. "Gagaga Magician" can be used as a toolbox with it's own effect and the effect of the "Transmodify" Spell Card from "Magician's Rod" or into "Magician of Dark Illusion"/"Dark Magician". Also, with a Level 7 Spellcaster into "Dark Magician of Chaos". Even without "Pot of Desires", this archetype has "Pot of Duality" and "Hand Destruction" (Instant Spell Card) as "Dark Magician" Spell/Trap Cards can play equally as well the opposing turn; or "Wonder Wand" with plenty of revival effects like "Dark Magic Veil", "Eternal Soul" and "Magician of Dark Illusion" to name the most recent few. This archetype pairs well with the "Pendulum Magician" archetype. This will bring high Level Pendulum Summons and, with it, faster Xyz Summoning and monster swarm, in addition to more Normal Spellcaster-Type monsters to use with "Ebon Illusion Magician". Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Dark Magician Monstros de Efeito * Apprentice Illusion Magician * Chocolate Magician Girl * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Magician of Chaos * Magician of Dark Illusion * Magician's Robe * Magician's Rod * Magician's Valkyria * Palladium Oracle Mahad * Skilled Dark Magician * Sorcerer of Dark Magic * Armageddon Knight * Elemental HERO Prisma * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Legion the Fiend Jester * Summoner Monk Monstros Reguladores * Night's End Sorcerer Monstros de Fusão * Dark Paladin * Amulet Dragon * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Monstros Sincro * Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Ebon High Magician * Ebon Illusion Magician * Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal * Number 11: Big Eye * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Magias * Chaos Scepter Blast * Dark Burning Attack * Dark Burning Magic * Dark Magical Circle * Dark Magic Attack * Dark Magic Curtain * Dark Magic Expanded * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Illusion Magic * Magic Formula * Dark Magic Veil * Magical Dimension * Pot of Duality * Sage's Stone * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Summoner's Art * The Eye of Timaeus * Transmodify * Wonder Wand Armadilhas * Black Illusion * Dark Renewal * Eternal Soul * Final Geas * Magician Navigation * Magician's Circle * Magicians' Defense Gagaga Dark Magician Monstros Normais * Dark Magician * Trance the Magic Swordsman Monstros de Efeito * Apprentice Illusion Magician * Dark Magician of Chaos * Magician of Dark Illusion * Magician's Robe * Magician's Rod * Gagaga Magician * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Sorcerer of Dark Magic Monstros de Fusão * Amulet Dragon * Dark Paladin Monstros Xyz * Ebon High Magician * Ebon Illusion Magician * Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal * Number 11: Big Eye * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon Magias * Dark Magic Attack * Dark Magical Circle * Dark Magic Veil * Illusion Magic * Allure of Darkness * Hand Destruction * Magical Dimension * Pot of Duality * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * The Eye of Timaeus * Transmodify * Wonder Wand Armadilhas * Black Illusion * Dark Renewal * Eternal Soul * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Magician Navigation Monstros Reguladores * Night's End Sorcerer|synchro monsters = * Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega Deck Oficial Palladium Oracle Mahad Deck List Monstros Normais * Dark Magician x3 Monstros de Efeito * Chocolate Magician Girl x3 * Dark Magician of Chaos * Magician's Rod x3 * Magician of Dark Illusion x3 * Palladium Oracle Mahad x3 Monstros Xyz * Ebon Illusion Magician x2 * Ebon High Magician x2 Magias * Dark Magic Attack * Dark Magical Circle x3 * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Hand Destruction * Illusion Magic * Spellbook Organization x2 * Veil of Darkness x2 Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted x2 * Dig of Destiny x2 * Eternal Soul x2 * DNA Transplant * Magician Navigation x2 * Magicians' Defense Konami’s Post TDIL Sample Dark Magician Deck Monstros Normais * Dark Magician x3 Monstros de Efeito * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Dark Magician of Chaos * Magician's Robe x2 * Magician's Rod x2 Monstros Reguladores * Effect Veiler x2 Monstros de Fusão * Amulet Dragon x2 * Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Monstros Sincro * PSY-Framelord Omega * Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend Monstros Xyz * Ebon Illusion Magician x2 * Ebon High Magician x2 Magias * Dark Burning Magic * Dark Magic Attack * Dark Magical Circle x3 * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Illusion Magic x2 * Dark Magic Expanded * Magical Dimension x3 * Monster Reborn * The Eye of Timaeus x2 Armadilhas * Black Illusion * Dark Renewal * Eternal Soul x3 * Magic Cylinder * Magician Navigation x3 * Mirror Force Fraquezas Consisting primarily of Spellcaster-Type monsters allows this archetype to potentially be crippled by "Last Day of Witch". Other cards like "Zombie World" can prevent the Tribute Summoning of "Dark Magician" or "Dark Magician Girl" as well as lockout any effects that require the presence of a Spellcaster-Type monster. These can be averted by using "Magical Dimension", "Skilled Dark Magician" or "Dark Magic Curtain" instead of Tribute Summoning. "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" can be used to prevent the opponent from using Spell Cards, particularly crippling ones such as "Zombie World". "Dark Paladin" can deal with both of these threats, however. "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" can also cripple this deck, because its effect prevents the Special Summon of LIGHT and DARK monsters, which most monsters in this Deck are. Categoria:Arquétipos